mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Murp Romp
Murp Romp is the second part of the twenty-first episode in the first season of Mixels. It is also the first season's finale. It first aired on August 31, 2014. Synopsis Synopsis is official from CN and should not be modified. There is a Murp on the loose and the Mixels must catch it before it destroys everything. Episode Summary The Glorp Corp and the Spikels are enjoying a day at Mixel Park. Torts admires how cute Scorpi is, and the latter then grows afraid of Glurt's enthusiasm. The Spikels head off. Glomp disperses a Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit from his nose and throws it for Glurt to fetch, with the others running after him. Meanwhile, Flain, Lunk, Chomly and Zaptor are enjoying a picnic, with Zaptor commenting on the calmness. They are suddenly interrupted by a puff of magic. The Wiztastics appear to advertise their next show, which Magnifo promises that won’t be like the last one (which ended up with him being burnt to ashes). The Spikels come to see what is happening, and when the Wiztastics teleport away (out of embarrassment from Magnifo), they scare Scorpi again, causing him to run away and accidentally crash into the cubit that Glurt is carrying. This causes them to Murp, and they run off, coating the other parkgoers in slime. Both tribes that the Murp belongs to end up chasing it (with some complications) all the way to the aforementioned magic show. They find it on the rafters above the stage, where they then find Mesmo, and Torts Mixes with him to get to the Murp. While they accomplish this, Magnifo does a trick that blasts magic energy out of his hat and to the roof. This destroys the rafters and causes all of the Mixels to fall down, who then split and are arranged in an upside-down pyramid pose. After that, Vulk claps and is revealed to be the only one who attended the show (and enjoyed it). This overjoys Magnifo, who gets crushed by the other Mixels as they topple due to his quick movement. Transcript Songs *Murp Romp CD Mix Characters Major Characters *Glomp *Glurt (debut) *Torts (debut) *Scorpi (no speaking role) *Footi (debut) *Hoogi (debut) *Magnifo *Mesmo (debut) *Wizwuz (debut) Minor Characters *Flain (no speaking role) *Vulk *Zaptor *Lunk (no speaking role) *Chomly (no speaking role) Cameos *Teslo (no speaking role) *Volectro (no speaking role) *Jawg (no speaking role) *Kraw (no speaking role) *Tentro (no speaking role) Mixes *Torts Footi Mix *Glomp Hoogi Mix *Torts Mesmo Mix #2 Murps *Scorpi Glurt Murp Production Information *The episode was initially titled Murp Romp Minisode on the Cartoon Network website. *This is the first episode to use the completely numerical production code as opposed to the number-letter codes used throughout the rest of season one. *On August 18, 2014, a 2-minute clip of this minisode was released on Cartoon Network's website in anticipation of the special's release. Broadcast Information *This episode was aired with Epic Comedy Adventure as part of Mixed Up Special. Trivia *Mixel Park, the Spiky Desert, and the Magic Tent are introduced. The Swamplands have yet to be introduced, however. *Every Mixel from Series 3 (besides the leaders) debuted in this episode, in contrast to Coconapple (for Series 1) and Wrong Colors (for Series 2). *This is the first time Tentro uses his smaller black tentacles as arms, rather than his orange ones. *This is the first and only time that a human photo was shown (the foot when Glomp & Hoogi Mix). *When the Torts & Mesmo Mix 2 chases after the Scorpi & Glurt Murp, the rafters are CGI-animated. *The Cragsters are the only at-the-time released tribe to not have any members appear in this episode. *All three members of the Electroids appear in this episode, making them the only non-Series 3 tribe to have all of its members appear in it. Broadcast This episode aired on August 31, 2014 directly following the Cartoon Network premiere of Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker. It is unknown how many viewers this episode garnered. Continuity *This is the fifth appearance of a Murp, and the third that isn't of Flain and Krader's. ("Murp", "Snow Half Pipe", "Fang Gang Log Toss", "High Five") *Hamlogna Sandwiches make an appearance again. ("Changing a Light Bulb", "Wrong Colors", "Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness", "Epic Comedy Adventure") *This is the fourth time a Mixel is burnt. ("Hot Lava Shower", "Murp", "Rockball") *Teslo wears his exercise clothes again. ("Hot Lava Shower") Errors *YouTube and the LEGO website refer to Murp Romp as "Murp Rump." *During the picnic in Mixel Park, the Mixels who are sitting down are somewhat hovering above the ground, despite being in sitting positions. *When Torts screamed "Glurt!", he spoke with Glomp's voice. *While Footi, Torts, Glomp and Hoogi go on the rafters above the stage, Glomp's slime is not coming from his nose. *During the puff of magic near the end, Vulk can randomly be seen for a few frames in his static pose in the corner of the screen. *When Vulk clapped his hands once after the complimenting the Wiztastics, he didn't explode. Allusions *'Space Invaders' - The alien that zaps Torts and Footi during their Mix resembles the alien from Space Invaders. *'Monty Python's Flying Circus' - The giant live-action cutout of a bare foot that stomps on Glomp and Hoogi during their Mix is a reference to the titles of Monty Python's Flying Circus. Memorable Quotes :Glurt: Howdy, howdy, howdy! :Scorpi: Aaaagh! (jumps onto Hoogi's head) :Footi: Yep, he's super cute and super skittish. : :Magnifo: …MAGIC! Hey, hey, there, we’re the Wiztastics! And we’re back with a brand new magic show! So, prepare to be amazed! :Mesmo and Wizwuz: ''(Monotone.)'' Amazed. :Magnifo: To be astounded! :Mesmo and Wizwuz: ''(Monotone.)'' Astounded. :Magnifo: And to be…uh…uh…what was it? Uh…mm…what was that…oh! Amazed! Gah, I already said that, dagnabbit! : :Glomp: That Murp is destroying Mixel Park! :to the damage. Kraw is completely encased in slime that’s dangling from something, Volectro’s body and hands are encased in slime, and Jawg is fully encased in slime. A few slime-covered fallen trees are also in the area. :Glurt & Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! (Spins around, his tail chops down another tree and he leaves.) :Glomp: If we don’t catch him quick, he’ll slice and slime up all of Mixel Land! :Hoogi: And poor little Scorpi will miss our nightly nuzzle-wuzzle time! WHAT’LL WE DO?! :Footi: (Puts arm around Hoogi) Hoogi, it’ll be fine. As long as we listen to our hearts. (Starts to dance on tiptoes.) Yes, we must listen to our ever-loving hearts! And my heart says: to save our friends, (pulls out Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit) we must mix ‘em to get ‘em. : :Vulk: (pops up from his seat)' THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT! ''(Gives a single clap that echoes.) :'''Magnifo: (Lip starts to quiver, his eye grows huge) ''Applause…THE THUNDEROUS ROAR OF APPLAUSE! ''(Jumps up.) I DID IT! I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! I’M SPECTACULAAAAR! :pyramid falls down, all Mixels land on top of Magnifo. :Magnifo: (Strained-sounding)' '''''Dagnabbit… Gallery Sources and References |-|Episodes= |-|Series 3= Category:Minisodes Category:Season One Category:Season Finales Category:2014 Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special Category:Series 3 Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Infernites Category:Electroids Category:Flexers Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang